


It's Just Sleeping

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x09 Continuation, Accidental Cuddling, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Humor, KaraMel, Platonic Cuddling, Sofa Fluff, Sofa Scene, leading to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "Kara looked up at him and then down at the spot he was indicating, her forehead crinkle present as she debated. 'That's something that couples do, Mon-El…'" - Continuation of the sofa scene in 2x09: Supergirl Lives. Kara invites Mon-El to stay and finish watching her movie with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's just a fluffy continuation of the sofa scene from 2x09: Supergirl Lives that I've had written for months (slow editor over here due to the fact that I read things 1000x before posting). I had loved Melissa. I had loved Chris. I had loved the idea of Kara and Mon-El as a couple right from the start. But, I'm pretty sure this couch scene was when I hardcore fell in love with KaraMel because Chris and Melissa's chemistry was off the charts. It was so natural and fun and perfect, and with this scene I knew there was no going back for me. Anyways, on to some sofa fluff and banter!

There was a quick set of knocks at her apartment door and she moved to answer it, swinging the door open and coming face to face with a bottle of club soda.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Club soda,” he declared, holding the bottle in front of his face, an amused smile hiding behind it.

“Yeah, I see,” she smiled, her hand reaching to grab the bottle from him. “Thank you,” she giggled at him.

“I found it,” he stated obviously, unable to hide his own smile as he let himself into her apartment, reaching to close the door behind himself. His eyes slid up and down her frame. “You look cozy and comfortable,” he noted. Of course she looked amazing. She always did. He could never keep his eyes off of her.

“Well, I am,” she insisted, tugging her sweater tighter around her as they walked toward the sofa.

“So, you still feeling betwixt and between?” he questioned, following closely behind her.

“No, no,” she assured him with a smile. “I feel amazing.”

“Good, good.”

“So, what brings you by?” she asked, leaning down to grab the TV remote and turn off her movie before plopping back down on the sofa.

“Oh, you know, some shopping,” he joked and she let out a laugh as she pulled her blanket over herself again, “…a little evening stroll,” he continued as they both laughed. “No, I uhm…” He sat and proceeded to tug the blanket partially over himself as she watched him amusedly. “There we are,” he announced once he was comfortable and she still couldn’t keep in her laugh. “I was--I was wrong,” he announced and her laughing stopped abruptly, her eyes lifting to look directly at him. “That’s what I, that’s what I wanted to--”

“About?” she cut him off. “‘Cause the list of things you were wrong about is--it’s long.”

“It’s a long list,” he agreed. “Uhm, I…” they both let out a small chuckle. “About getting involved,” his eyes connected with hers. “And then I saw you with those people and…” he paused. “You know, there wasn’t much to inspire me on Daxam.”

“What about the prince?” she asked, her voice curious.

“He wasn’t worth admiring. But I--I wanna be. So, uhm, that’s the next thing, uhm…I’ve made a decision.”

She adjusted herself, eyes lighting up as she stared back at him, “Sounds decisive.”

“It’s very decisive,” he smiled nervously, but brightly. “Uhm…I wanna be a superhero.”

She stared back at him, eyes wide. “Say what?”

“Like you. With--With a name and an outfit. Maybe a cape…”

“You want the suit,” she stated

“No, no,” he insisted. “I mean--I mean yes. I want the suit. But, no, no, I wanna…I wanna get my hands dirty, you know? Like, I wanna do something.”

“You’re serious?” she questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah,” he insisted.

“If you take this road, easy is over,” she stated firmly.

“Well, I don’t want easy,” he confirmed.

“A cape can get heavy sometimes…”

“I want a heavy cape.”

She laughed, slapping a hand against her knee. “Come on,” she smiled brightly at him.

He looked her in the eyes, “I want to help you keep the world spinning. To prove that I was spared for a reason.”

“You’re gonna have to listen to me…”

He stared back at her as he seemingly considered her statement. He pursed his lips and let out a breath, vibrating them in a raspberry, feigning contempt. She laughed at his gesture as she eyed him.

He raised a hand to his mouth, covering it just enough for his voice to be muffled. “I will listen to you,” she laughed again and he smiled at her. “I will,” he insisted. “I will. This time I will.”

“Well, you got me something...it’s funny. I got you something, too,” she smiled, reaching to the floor.

“You got me something?” he asked surprised as his eyes followed her.

“Yes.” She lifted up a white paper bag, holding it in her lap as she reached inside and pulled out a _Highlights_ magazine. The same issue he had been flipping through earlier.

He laughed loudly as he reached to take it from her. “Wow. For me?” he asked, his voice leaning towards sarcasm as he held up the magazine. “One of my very own?”

“Mhm,” she nodded again.

“Can I ask why?” he grinned.

“Yesterday you were a little less goofus and a _little_ more gallant,” her fingers coming up in a gesture to show him the incredibly minor difference in his personality change and he laughed.

His face grew serious for a moment, “You noticed. I’ll take it.”

She held her fist up in his direction as he leaned out, bumping hers with his own, an explosion sound coming from his lips when they broke away.

She laughed loudly, shaking her head at their silliness.

He wanted to be a superhero.

It was cute that he thought it was going to be that easy. She’d let him think so for now. At least until she started to _actually_ train him.

He adjusted himself under the shared blanket, his feet coming up onto the couch and hiding under the wool. She felt the tip of his shoe against her foot and she scolded him, “Mon-El! Take your shoes off my sofa!”

His eyes widened as he threw off the blanket, “Oh no! I’m sorry!” He hurriedly kicked off his shoes as if they were on fire.

Kara laughed loudly as a shoe flew right by her head and he cringed. “Mon-El, relax!” She pulled the blanket off of them both. “I just meant that they were going to leave dirt marks on the fabric.” She ran her hand against the faint grey markings on the cushion. They disappeared and she felt the tension physically leave his body.

“Oh good, I was worried.” 

They sat in silence for a moment as she pulled the blanket over them both again. She stretched her legs out and slid them between his right leg and the back of the sofa.

“So, any fun plans for tonight?” she asked, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket in her lap.

He shook his head. “Nope. I don’t have much to do at all. Other than training with you at the DEO, of course. I’ll have to learn to keep up with you if I’m going to be a superhero, aren’t I? I know you’re gonna work me like crazy.”

She smiled. Good, he already knew her too well. “Of course,” she agreed. She looked over his shoulder at the TV. “Well, I was watching a movie before you got here. You could join me while I finish it?” she suggested.

A smile spread across his face as he nodded. She grabbed the remote from the table and flicked the TV back on.

“What’s the movie called?” He asked, his eyes wide with interest.

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “It was what was on when I got home and turned on the TV. Just got stuck watching it, I guess.”

That seemed to work for him. “Snacks?” he asked suddenly.

She grinned. “Popcorn,” she twisted around slightly, her finger pointing to a cabinet. “First door on the left – there should be a bag. Bowl in the cabinet above it.”

He hopped off of the sofa and headed to the indicated cabinets. He walked back to her, eyeing the already open popcorn bag strangely before handing the items to her and sitting back down. He faced the TV, bouncing until he found a comfortable position in front of her. She unclipped the bag and shook the rest of the popcorn into the bowl. She laughed as she tugged the now twisted blanket away from him in order to cover her legs up properly with it.

His head flew backwards to look at her with a sad frown on his face. He clearly wanted the coziness of the blanket, too. She rolled her eyes as she threw his side of the blanket over his shoulders. “That’s not gonna work, you know. It’s not long enough,” she stated simply with a smile as she nodded towards the blanket.

“It does work,” he insisted, his hands going to the ends of the blanket at his shoulders as he pulled it tight. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to the movie over his shoulder.

“Popcorn?” she questioned as tossed the empty bag on the coffee table, shoving the bowl in his direction.

“Pop…corn,” he tried out the word, an eyebrow raised at the snack again. “I’m not sure I’ve had this before.”

“It’s good,” she insisted as she pressed the bowl to his side. “Try it.”

He took the bowl from her and held it in his lap as he popped a few kernels into his mouth. “Mmm,” he hummed as he crunched. “S’good,” he agreed as he turned his attention back to the screen.

She waited a few seconds. “Okay, well, you have to share,” she stated, her toes pushing lightly at his back.

He laughed. “Right, sorry.” He turned his spine slightly, just enough to slide the bowl back to her.

She took it from him with both hands as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa. She huffed loudly.

“You’re too tall,” she stated suddenly and matter-of-factly.

“What?” he asked, turning back around.

“You’re too tall,” she repeated. “Your shoulder is in the way. I can’t see the TV anymore.” She shifted her head around to show him.

He put his left hand up, lying along the back of the sofa as he leaned to the left and attempted to get out of her line of sight.

“Ah, wait,” she pulled her feet back from being squished against the sofa, her knees bending as she moved them to slide along his right side.

Her right foot slid off the sofa and she scowled. She nudged his thigh with her left heel. “Shift over,” she instructed.

“Kara,” he turned back to her, “I’m right against the sofa. There’s literally nowhere to ‘shift’…”

Her forehead crinkled as she huffed.

“It’s not my fault that your television is on an impossible angle for two people to comfortably sit on this sofa.” He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap, causing the blanket to fully drop from his shoulders and slide down his back. He growled at her.

“Oh, for Rao’s sake. Get up. Sit in my spot.” She dropped the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and stood, the blanket left draping over an arm.

He slid his bottom backwards until his back hit the sofa arm. “Better?” he sighed.

She sat down in front of him. “Yes, thank you.” She focused her gaze on the movie again as she grabbed the bowl from the table, but his socked toes were pushing against her lower back.

“My legs are too long with you sitting right there.”

She didn’t respond.

“And now I don’t have the blanket…”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t need it.”

“Or the popcorn…”

She sighed loudly, obnoxiously, as she handed him the bowl.

He grinned at his victory, slouching slightly as he leaned back. She turned her spine fully, grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning back around, the motion causing a couple of kernels to fall to the floor.

“Ugh, this doesn’t work! My hands are smaller than yours!” she pouted, puppy dog eyes blinking up at him.

“Move closer then,” he suggested, “Less distance for your hands to travel and less possibility of you dropping any,” he smirked at her and she scowled. “Kara, you’re making this really complicated.”

“ _I’m_ making this complicated?! I just asked if you wanted to join me, not if you wanted to re-evaluate my entire movie watching system.”

He dropped his right leg to the floor, foot landing loudly on the hardwood. His other leg slid the length of the couch, pressed along the back. “Just sit here,” he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, his head nodding towards the room he’d made between his legs.

Kara looked up at him and then down at the spot he was indicating, her forehead crinkle present as she debated. “That’s something that couples do, Mon-El…” She stated, unsure.

He looked at the spot in question. “So?” he prodded. “We know what we are, don’t we? We can just sit and watch a movie…like friends do…”

He said it, but his heart was pounding in his chest. He hoped to Rao that she couldn’t hear it.

Her heart was pounding. He was right, right? It didn’t have to mean anything. It was about comfort…watching a movie _comfortably_ …with a friend. Just a friend. She nodded with a shrug.

“You’re right,” she surmised. She took a hold of the blanket as she slid backwards until she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She knew that was definitely close enough.

She fluffed up the blanket and it fluttered through the air as it fell, landing over her legs which stretched out down the sofa alongside his left leg. She was hunched forward uncomfortably and she figured that even Supergirl would get stiff sitting in that position for too long.

He figured that he’d gotten her this close, why not push it a little further? What did he have to lose? He stabled the popcorn bowl on the end table behind him for a second, freeing his hands. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer, sliding her backwards until her lower back was mere centimetres from his crotch, the backs of her shoulders leaning into his chest. Her eyes widened and she didn’t move a muscle. He leaned over and pulled at the blanket, tucking it around them both before reaching back to grab the popcorn bowl again.

“Here,” he whispered at her ear as he handed the bowl to her. It sat in her lap as he grabbed a handful for himself. “Now we can both be happy.”

She nodded slightly and couldn’t find any words in her brain to respond with.

They watched the rest of the movie together in silence; her hands gripping the popcorn bowl at an almost dangerous strength, one of his arms resting along the length of the back of the sofa, his right hand placed safely on his own thigh, fingers tapping to keep them occupied.

This could work.

Kara just hoped that he didn’t notice her constant fidgeting.

Mon-El just hoped that she couldn’t hear his still racing heart.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She was so _warm_. The end of the blanket was pulled up to her chin, the popcorn bowl empty, dropped on the floor and long since forgotten.

There were three hands on her stomach: two lying there, one on top of the other; hers on top of his; the other hand resting softly, two fingertips directly on the skin at her hip showing between the edge of her top and her sweatpants. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

Her back was pressed to Mon-El’s chest, his breath making her hair flutter lightly by her ear. He had both of his legs on the couch and now tangled in hers.

She could feel her body moving up and down, slowly at the pace of his breathing. He must still be asleep. She paused for a moment, her eyes searching for the clock across the room.

11:48pm.

They must have been asleep for well over an hour.

What harm would it do to _keep_ sleeping? It’s just sleeping, after all.

She closed her eyes, leaned back a little further into him and intertwined the fingers of their two hands on her stomach. She pulled his hand a little tighter around her middle as she sighed softly.

She’d pretend in the morning that she didn’t remember any of this happening.

When she settled in, he couldn’t hide the smile that slid across his face as an eye popped open to look down at her.

Sometimes the best idea is to pretend to be sleeping.

 

 

 

_END._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your (past and future) kudos, bookmarks and comments! I love and appreciate every one of them!
> 
> Should you wish to, you can follow me on Twitter at @_ashleymaria_


End file.
